1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hysteretic damping for structures used in light-framed constructions, and in particular to a lateral bracing system constructed to provide a high degree of energy dissipation through hysteretic damping along with high initial stiffness so that energy is dissipated at low force thresholds within a light-framed construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shear stresses due to natural phenomena such as seismic activity and high winds can have devastating effects on the structural integrity of light-framed constructions. Lateral forces generated during such natural phenomena may cause the top portion of a wall to move laterally with respect to the bottom portion of the wall, which movement can result in damage or structural failure of the wall and, in some instances, collapse of the building.
In constructions such as residences and small buildings, lateral bracing systems were developed to counteract the potentially devastating effects of shear stress on the structural integrity of light-framed constructions. Although various designs are known, one type of lateral bracing system includes vertical studs spaced from each other and horizontal beams affixed to and extending between the studs. The beams are affixed to the studs in a manner aimed at increasing structural performance of the connection under lateral loads.
Many conventional lateral bracing systems perform well initially under lateral loads, but yield and fail upon the repetitive lateral loads which often occur during significant seismic activity and high winds. Upon appreciable yield or failure of the lateral bracing system, the entire system must be replaced.
Another consideration unrelated to loading of structures is the ease and effectiveness with which such structures may be erected by crews at a worksite. One task which adds to the time, complexity and cost of constructions is having to weld components together at the worksite. Bolted connections are typically preferred, in that they may be accomplished more quickly, effectively and without the additional equipment and labor costs associated with welding.